This invention relates to infant activity, especially to infant activity devices, for example, "play pens", that accommodate an infant during periods of activity or other leisure.
Devices are know that provide an area for an infant to play, eat, or sleep. Cribs, "play pens", mats, or other play areas provide convenient locations for the infant, especially when a parent is not directly attending to the infant. However, without additional stimuli, the infant may not be encouraged to perform physical or mental activities.